


Tattooed to my heart

by erikakiera09



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Gen, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magic Revealed, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Tattoos, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikakiera09/pseuds/erikakiera09
Summary: Arthur is a secret agent at the ministry against magic. Merlin is a magical middle school teacher. What happens when this forbidden love comes to pass.
Relationships: Gwaine/Apple (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tattooed to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on here. Had this idea bouncing around in my head for weeks and figured I would try and share it.
> 
> Ps I’m an American writing this story based in England so.... be nice

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM ESCAPE!” UTher bellowed. Arthur who was sitting across the large mahogany desk just rubbed his forehead. He had a massive headache. 

He and the knights just got back from a grueling 2 week mission to capture a dangerous sorcerer in Cardiff. Capturing said sorcerer was fairly easy, the team has been together for too many years to not go smoothly. It was the fact they all spent those 2 weeks locked in the same room together. Way to close to death for Arthur’s taste. He almost shot Gwaine at least once an hour. At one point Elyan and Percival started playing Russian roulette just to get some peace and quite from all the bickering. 

This group of secret agents had been dubbed the knights are they all took there code names based on the legendary knights of the round table (spy can’t use their real names of course). Leon was the level headed second command who kept order among the diverse group. Percival was the muscle of the group, not only was he a martial art specialist he also really like big guns. Gwaine was the sharp shooting rogue of the group. Adept at all styles of weapons and the best shot too. He also had a mouth that could get him in trouble as quick as out of trouble. Lancelot was the medic of the group (for he was sorely needed). Although a more accurate title may be battle medic as he was just as likely to take up arms as he was to stitch back up. Elyan was the techy; communications, hacking, information, he could do it all! The leader of this diverse group was of course Arthur Pendragon. As the Son of Uther Pendragon, head of the ministry against magic (MAM) he has been breed to lead since birth. 

And yet he and his teams were currently getting a chewing out that was worthy of an Oscar. 

“He managed to knock Gwaine out while we secured the scene before transport sir. It won’t happen again.” Arthur stated calmly.

“Damn right it won’t! I expected better from you Arthur, now another dangerous sorcerer is out on the street threatening the country!” Rutherford growled.

“You are right father, it won’t happen again.” Responded Arthur tensely.

Uther sat back in his chair, the redness of his face fading slightly. He huffed before waving them out of the room. Right as they left the doorway Uther calls out “Gwaine is on trainer duty for the rest of the week for his incompetence.”

“What?!” Shout Gwaine but Percy and Leon were already dragging him away before he could argue more. They March back down the their dorm block before release Gwaine.

“Why is it when I’m the one blamed for the escape, he deals out the harshest punishments?” Gwaine whines.

“It’s your own fault for calling the sorcerer in before we had all the information” Elyan answered back.

“Yeah the guy was just a scared kid, he didn’t deserve the be captured by the MAM. Hopefully this ordeal scared him straight.” Lancelot said.

“I know... it just I really wanted that call in bonus Uther has been offering. Do you have any ideas how many apples I could by with that?”

The whole room groans. Two weeks. Two weeks. That was how long they heard Gwaine lament over some Apples he got at this market place out in the county. Honestly the man wrote a sonnet!

“I’ll buy those damn apples if it will get you to shut your gob.” Percy mumbled.

“Thank you Percy fear that would be lovely.” Replied Gwaine with a smirk. 

“Woah there princess, sneaking off without a kiss goodbye?” Gwaine called out to Arther who was trying to sneak out the door. Arthur turned around and gave him the stink eye. 

“As much as I enjoy you lot, I can’t wait to go home and not see your faces.” Arthur deadpans. 

“Really because it seems like you are running off to see your secret lovely lady” Gwaine states with a eyebrow wiggle.

“Your just jealous because I can actually get some instead of resorting to fucking an apple.” The room bursts in hoots of laughter as Gwaine sputters. Arthur slips quietly out of the room. With a sigh he lifts his bag over his shoulder and starts heading out of the building towards the one person who he truely wants to see. Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how often I will be updating this but there are lots of chapter bouncing around so keep nagging me if you like this lol. Please comment any grammar or spelling errors!
> 
> Hope I peaked your interest :)


End file.
